defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Force Ranking System
The Force Ranking System In SWG before the NGE there was a system for Player Jedi to advance up the ranks, known to be highly abused and considered pointless by many, it vanished with the NGE. On creation of the guild they decided to bring back a a Force Ranking System for the guild to help encourage advancement and show the progression of a Jedi. The one rule was all ranks should be obtainable if you put in the effort. Rather then create a guild of titles not earned or obtainable, a system and ideal they will be looking forward to implementing in TOR The systems used by the guild ended up being copied by many others server and game wide, in one of the many failed attempts to create a server wide enclave they decided to copy the systems and ranks set in place by the guild, a testament to the success of them was in the amount of people copying them Initiate The Rank giving to anyone who joined the guild Padawan As an initiate the player progressed. Training in the ways of the force as their experience grew. At a certain stage, the player was deemed capable of completing the tasks in the Padawan Trails. I test of skill and knowledge from what they had been learning as they levelled. On completion of the trials the player was granted the rank of Padawan Copy of the Trials for Padawan in SWG Congratulations, you have qualified for the Padawan Trials! Please complete the Trials below in order: TRIAL I- Jedi Pilgrimage Throughout the galaxy there are many locations with a strong connection to the Force, and those who seek them out can learn many lessons from the past. Travel to the ancient Force Shrines on Talus, Lok, and Rori(waypoints attatched) to meditate and listen to the will of the Force. -------------------------------------- TRIAL II - Helping Those in Need -------------------------------------- Travel to the city of Wayfar on Tatooine and help a man named Tekil Barje. Next, travel to the city of Mos Espa on Tatooine and helpKitster Banai Finaly, travel to the city of Mos Taike on Tatooine and help Lorne Prestar Note 1: All of these men have more than one mission for you, so continue to talk to them until they have nothing else for you to do. Note 2: Mos Taike does not have a shuttleport, so you will have to travel there from the nearest city. ------------------------------------------ TRIAL III - Crafting Your Lightsaber ------------------------------------------ The time has come for you to craft your own lightsaber.Gather the needed materials and craft a lightsaber in the style of your choice. For information on lightsaber crafting, see this guide: http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber Also Visit www.force-academy.com 0Note: Feel free to use the lightsaber station withn Stivmart on Corellia, head to vesania and out of the shuttle youl will see a musty bunker, head there ------------------------------ TRIAL IV - The Jedi Code ------------------------------ Travel to the ruins of the ancient Jedi Temple on Dantooine. Once you have arrived, kneel and recite the Jedi Code: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. FThere is no death, there is the Force. ------------------------- Mail me back once you have completed the last trial and you will recieve the rank of Padawan. Congratulations! Knight The Knight trials were designed to test the player once again. This time a little tougher then before requiring all the skills the player had learnt as they set out on them. The Trials were centred around combat, as it was the easiest way to implement a trial system. Like the Padawan trials, the Knight trials were run on the Honour System, we felt if you had to lie about completing a simple task you obviously were not ready to do it. The Knight trials once again took you to all corners of the galaxy. A Copy of the Knight Trails Congratulations, you have qualified for the Knight Trials! Please complete the Trials below in order: I - The krayt dragon population on Tatooine has experienced a recent increase, which is proving a deadly threat to the innocent citizens and moisture farmers of the desert world. Defeat 1 Krayt Dragon, Krayt Dragon Graveyard, Tatooine. TRIAL II - Once a training ground for the Jedi Knights, Dantooine is now overrun with those seeking knowledge of the Force for evil purposes. Defeat 1Dark Side Adept, 1Dark Jedi Knight, and 1 Dark Jedi Master, near the Jedi Temple Ruins, Dantooine. TRIAL III - There is a disturbance in the Force. You sense a well of Dark Side energies somewhere on Dathomir, and it is your duty to locate the source of the disturbance and bring balance to the Force. Defeat a Nightsister Elder, Nightsister Stronhold POI,or Nightsister Forced Labour Camp POI, Dathomir. TRIAL IV - An important ally in the effort to restore the Republic has been captured and is being transported to Coruscant for execution. Complete the Rescue mission for either the Rebel or Nuetral Corellian Corvette. If you have never done the Corvette before you might need this: http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_the_Corellian_Corvette Once you have completed the last trial, mail me back and you will recieve the rank of Knight! Congratulations! Master The Rank of Master was gained by successfully training a Padawan to Knighthood. A task that required time and patience of the Knight to dedicate to their apprentice. Category:guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies